


Adoption

by heteromanticasexualfangirl



Series: Texting Adventures With Hammy Guys [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, fluffs, kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heteromanticasexualfangirl/pseuds/heteromanticasexualfangirl
Summary: They adopt three kittens!





	Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> I need a less common update schedule, it has started to take over my life! I'll try updating every Thursday and Monday, okay?

CurlyHairedTurtle: Ermahgerd

FlyingBaguette: What?

CurlyHairedTurtle: Alex just passed out.

FlyingBaguette: What? Why? Call a doctor!

CurlyHairedTurtle: Omg no, there's a box of kittens for 25¢ each!

HorsesAreAwesome: Omg, get three.

FlyingBaguette: How many are in the box?

CurlyHairedTurtle: Twelve.

FlyingBaguette: Omg, get three.

NoSleep4Lion: He legit just got three.

CurlyHairedTurtle: There's a ragdoll female, a siberian male and a calico female. What should we name them?

FlyingBaguette: I've been thinking about this for a long time, the top two names on my female cat list are

FlyingBaguette: Liz and Cherry and the top name on my male cat list is Scooter.

CurlyHairedTurtle: They're perfect just like y'all are.

HorsesAreAwesome: John, are you trying to murder me?

CurlyHairedTurtle: It slipped out!

HorsesAreAwesome: Of your fingers?

CurlyHairedTurtle: It is part of my vocabulary.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

NoSleep4Lion: We now have three cats named Liz, Cherry, and Scooter.

PlayingW/Fire: Omg, babe, we should get a cat.

Staaay: 'Liza, for the umpteenth time, I'M ALLERGIC TO CATS

Feminist#1: Get a dog.

AndMe: That would be so cool, 'Liza!

AndMe: I have officially just ordered a dog. Her name is Daphne.

FlyingBaguette: Can I call her Daf so that we can be Laf and Daf?

AndMe: Sure!

Staaay: What breed is it?

AndMe: French bulldog!

CurlyHairedTurtle: Y'all should get dogs so we can be different with our cats.

HorsesAreAwesome: John.

CurlyHairedTurtle: Sorry.

PlayingW/Fire: Babe can we get a dog?

Staaay: Potassium.

PlayingW/Fire: Yay!

NoSleep4Lion: lmao

CurlyHairedTurtle: What?

FlyingBaguette: What is potassium's symbol on the periodic table?

CurlyHairedTurtle: Oh.

FlyingBaguette: Not Oh, it's K! God, John!

CurlyHairedTurtle: *Exhales sharply* Why thank you, my love.

FlyingBaguette: *Sexily winks* You're welcome

HorsesAreAwesome: Hey, Laf, there's a sign-up to play in Chicago.

FlyingBaguette: Sign me up for Roxie!

PlayingW/Fire: I already signed up for Velma. My audition is tomorrow.

FlyingBaguette: When's mine, Herc?

HorsesAreAwesome: Tomorrow at 1:27 PM

FlyingBaguette: Very specific.

NoSleep4Lion: There is also a sign-up for a play that the community theater is making called Astro 

NoSleep4Lion: I'm signed up and so is UwU.

Staaay: fhbfhnffhutggynggnyujjooohrewdfm


End file.
